Miss Introvert
by swagchanee
Summary: Jongin seorang playboy. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Jongin itu Hanya Kyungsoo, seorang yang Introvert yang membuat dunia Jongin jungkir balik tidak karuan. -KAISOO- GS!
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Introvert**

A story line by **Swagchane**

**Warning!**

This Character is belong to me (Except EXO members of course)

Alur dan kemasan cerita terlahir dari otak nista saya.

**Pairing:**

Kai-Soo

**Sorry for the typos. No EYD.**

**Don't be a plagiarist. Don't be a siders.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Namanya Kim Jongin. Salah satu mahasiswa XO-University. Dia bukan seorang mahasiswa biasa yang keberadaannya akan dihiraukan oleh banyak mahasiswa lain atau bahkan oleh seorang dosen. Dia berbeda, dia spesial. Namanya sudah tenar di beberapa kalangan perempuan di universitas lain. Sedangkan di kampusnya sendiri, tentu saja lebih parah. Selalu saja ada beberapa gerombolan yang –dengan senang hati- menggodanya berusaha membuat Jongin tertarik atau hal lain semacamnya dan juga beberapa surat dan coklat –ataupun permen- tergeletak tanpa dosa di loker Jongin dan pada akhirnya akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Jongin benci makanan manis. Hal-hal yang berbau manis itu membuat Jongin mual dan mau muntah.

Jongin menyeringai kecil dalam langkah kakinya. Ia begitu tampan dan menawan sampai di puja banyak perempuan. Dia juga kaya dan pintar baik akademik maupun non-akademik. Well, aset-asetnya itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin bisa bercinta dengan perempuan yang berbeda tiap harinya. Dan perlu kalian catat, mereka bukan pelacur dan Jongin tidak perlu membayar kegiatannya semalaman itu.

Perempuan-perempuan itu datang tanpa perlu Jongin yang meminta. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka menawarkan dirinya pada Jongin. Ironis tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kondom adalah hal paling penting yang perlu Jongin bawa kemanapun. Well, ia tidak ingin hidupnya dihantui oleh perempuan-perempuan mengganggu sekaligus menguntungkannya itu kalau seandainya terjadi sebuah kecelakaan pada malam indahnya.

Jongin menatap jam tangan yang melekat indah pada perelangan tangannya. Lima menit lagi kelas menyanyi akan dimulai. kemudian ia mendesah malas, menyanyi adalah hal yang paling tidak disukainya. Ia melirik seorang laki-laki yang tengah menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Jongin menyiku lengannya membuat lelaki itu menoleh.

"Mau membolos?"

Laki-laki itu menampakkan wajah datarnya, menatap Jongin selama beberapa saat kemudian menghiraukannya dan meneruskan acara makannya. Jongin mendecak melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. "Oh, ayolah Sehun, kau tahu kan kalau aku paling membenci kelas menyanyi?"

"Kalau kau ingin membolos ya membolos saja. Kenapa mengajakku?" Sehun bertanya tanpa menatap Jongin.

"Aku tak tahu tempat menarik yang buka ketika pagi hari seperti ini. Ajak aku kerumahmu."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah wajahnya bingung. "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa membolos kelas menyanyi hari ini."

Jongin tertawa mengejek mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyanyi. Bagaimana bisa begitu antusias untuk masuk ke kelas itu?"

Bibir Sehun terangkat kecil. "Luhan."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau tampak seperti orang bodoh kalau sedang jatuh cinta seperti itu."

"Sialan."

Jongin mengaduk-aduk milkshake vanilla dihadapannya. Senyum miringnya mengembang tanpa bisa deiperintah. Sahabat yang kini sedang duduk disebelahnya itu tengah merasakan benih-benih cinta yang terasa memabukkan. Setiap saat, setiap waktu rasanya selalu ingin bertemu namun sayangnya bagi Jongin itu tampak seperti orang bodoh.

Jongin memang belum pernah jatuh cinta tapi hanya dengan melihat, ia tahu satu hal. Kehidupan yang tengah di jalaninya sekarang lebih menyenangkan dari pada dunia yang sedang dijalani sahabatnya itu. Bebas menjelajah hidup dengan orang yang berbeda setiap harinya. Jongin lebih bangga akan dunianya sekarang.

"Kenapa harus mengejar-ngejar orang yang sama sekali tak ada ketertarikan padamu kalau kau bisa dengan gampangnya mendapatkan gadis yang berbeda tiap harinya? Kulihat kepopuleranmu tak jauh berbeda denganku."

"Bodoh. Rasanya jauh beda dan jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Jongin tertawa. "Sialan. Sekarang kau yang menyebutku bodoh." Jongin menghabiskan milkshakenya dalam sekali duduk. "Ayo pergi." Jongin membawa tubuhnya berdiri dan melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang masih santai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau melewatkan kelas menyanyi."

Jongin memutar bola matanya –lagi- dengan kesal. "Sudah jangan sok rajin, bahkan kemampuan menyanyiku jauh diatasmu. Kalau masalah Luhan, kau bisa melihatnya di kelas dance besok, kan? Sekarang jangan mengelak, antarkan aku ke rumahmu." Ia menarik Sehun bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali. Kau berhutang padaku tentang ini."

Jongin tertawa melihat kekesalan muncul di wajah Sehun. "Akan kutraktir makan sepuasnya besok. Jangan menggerutu."

"Lagipula kenapa harus di rumahku?"

Jongin menghentikan geraknya dan menatap Sehun setengah menunjukkan smirk andalannya yang mampu membuat perempuan manapun bertekuk lutut. "Ada banyak alasan sebenarnya. Yang pertama, orangtuamu sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi tidak ada salahnya kita membolos. Dan yang kedua, aku punya feeling baik kalau berkunjung ke rumahmu hari ini."

Sehun tampak tak mendengarkan perkataan Jongin dan masuk ke mobil dengan acuh. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar keras kepala. Kalau dia sudah menginginkan satu hal, maka tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Jongin. Itulah dia.

Jongin hendak menjalankan mesin mobilnya namun ketukan pada kaca di sampingnya itu menginterupsi pergerakannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang perempuan catik dengan pakaian yang kekurangan badan membungkuk dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Namanya Jung Minyoung, Junior yang sangat terobesi pada Jongin.

Senyum ramah Jongin mengembang melihat siapa yang muncul di balik jendela yang baru saja dibukanya. "Oppa, nanti malam ada acara? Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku ada kesulitan dalam kelas menari. Bisa datang ke rumahku? Kebetulan orangtuaku juga sedang tidak ada di rumah."

Masih tersenyum, Jongin melirik Sehun dan mengangguk menjawab undangan Minyoung. "Tentu saja. Aku akan kerumahmu nanti malam."

"Ah~ terimakasih oppa." Minyoung mencondongkan kepalanya, memberi sebuah kecupan pada pipi Jongin. "Aku tunggu nanti malam."

Jongin bisa melihat sebuah wink yang Minyoung berikan sesaat sebelum berbalik dan menjauhinya. Jongin tertawa bangga dan kembali memfokuskan diri di balik kemudi.

"Kau itu menjijikkan." Jongin masih tertawa mendengar komentar datar dan pedas yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Well Oh Sehun, yang menurutmu menjijikkan itu sebenarnya terasa sangat menyenangkan kalau kau mencobanya."

* * *

Sehun berjalan mendahului Jongin untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Begitu masuk, Sehun membuang tasnya ke arah sofa di ruang tamu dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Seperti biasa tuan Kim, anggap saja rumahmu sendiri."

"Selalu." Jongin menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa panjang berwarna merah maroon yang terletak di ruang tamu Sehun. Tangannya aktif memainkan SNS yang penuh dengan chat dari wanita-wanita yang sering diajaknya bermain. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa lapar. Ia bangun dan berjalan menyusul Sehun menuju dapur.

"Hun, aku lapar. Bisakah kau masakkan aku-" Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat di hadapannya tersaji sebuah pemandangan indah dimana seorang perempuan dengan mata bulat dan bibir seksi itu menatapnya tanpa gerak. Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya seperti di hipnotis dan tampak seperti orang bodoh yang tak bisa apa-apa seperti ini. Mata bulat itu terasa menggemaskan belum lagi bibir seksi itu, Jongin benar-benar ingin melumatnya.

"Kau siapa?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan nada datar membuat dahi Jongin mengernyit heran. Tidakkah perempuan ini tertarik pada pesonanya? Bagaimana bisa perempuan ini bertanya dengan tatapan dan nada yang biasa-biasa saja seperti tidak merasakan sesuatu seperti itu?

"Aku, Kim Jongin. Teman Sehun." Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana bibir tebal itu bergerak membetuk bulatan kecil seperti huruf o. Tiba-tiba otak kotor Jongin mulai bereaksi bagaimana jika bibir itu bekerja dan memanjakan kesejatiannya.

Oh, Shit.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Bagaimana ia bisa menbayangkan hal nista pada kakak sahabatnya sendiri? Otaknya benar-benar error dan butuh untuk dibersihkan sepertinya. Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melihat kakak perempuan Sehun itu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Baru saja Jongin membuka mulutnya hendak mengajaknya berbicara, perempuan itu berbalik.

"Sehun! makananmu sudah selesai." Ia berbalik melirik kearah Jongin sebentar kemudian melepas celemeknya dan berjalan ke arah tangga, meninggalkan Jongin sendiri yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

Ekor matanya bisa melihat Sehun mendekat ke arahnya tapi pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari tangga yang sudah kosong. "Siapa perempuan itu?"

"Hah?"

Jongin menatap Sehun antusias. "Perempuan yang memasakkan itu untukmu, siapa dia?"

Air muka Sehun berubah seperti baru saja mendapat pencerahan. "Nunaku, baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Jepang. Kenapa?"

"Jongin menggeleng lemah sambil tertawa tanpa suara. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya kakak perempuan. Dia cantik."

"Tentu saja dia cantik, aku saja tampan seperti ini. Kau jangan macam-macam dengannya." Sehun mulai megeluarkan poker facenya, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan itu seakan ia memberi ultimatum dan ancaman yang Jongin benar-benar tak boleh melanggarnya.

"Macam-macam bagaimana? Aku hanya ingin dekat dengannya." Suara Jongin tampak semakin antusias saat menjawabnya.

"Dekat dalam artianmu itu berbeda. Dengar, kakakku itu orang polos dan sama sekali belum pernah dekat dengan laki-laki manapun walau banyak yang menyukainya. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan orang semacam kau mendekati dia."

Jongin menatap Sehun tidak setuju. "Aku? memang ada apa denganku? Aku orang baik-baik asal kau tahu. Tapi dia tampak tak menyukaiku."

Sehun menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan lebih. Jongin yang ditatap seperti itu kembali mengeluarkan tawanya sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya. "Dia menatapku dengan wajah datar dan aneh saat pertama bertemu, padahal harusnya kau tahu kan harusnya perempuan manapun akan mengeluarkan binar-binar di matanya saat pertama bertemu. Belum lagi tampaknya ia menghindariku. Ada apa denganku?"

Sehun tertawa kencang saat mendengar penjelasan Jongin. "Aku tak tahu kalau orang sepertimu bisa sebingung ini menghadapi seorang perempuan. Kakakku memang begitu, kau jangan khawatir."

"Memang begitu?" Alis Jongin bertaut bingung mendapat jawaban dari Sehun.

"Ya, dia seorang introvert. Lebih suka hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Dia juga memiliki kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dengan orang saat pertama bertemu. Dia sepetri itu bukan berarti dia membencimu. Lagipula kenapa harus khawatir kalaupun kakakku memang membencimu?"

Jongin menyandarkan pungunggnya dan menatap Sehun penuh arti. "Entahlah. Ada kamar kosong? Biarkan aku menginap disini."

Sehun tak menjawab dan menyibukkan dirinya melahap santapan buatan kakaknya. Sehun tahu, temannya yang satu ini sedang tertarik pada kakaknya. Ia memang bersahabat dengan Jongin tapi bukan berarti ia membiarkan semua hal yang ada di hidupnya dekat dengan Jongin. Ia tahu betul laki-laki seperti apa Jongin itu. Bisa gawat kalau kakaknya dekat dan sampai dipermainkan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Bukankah kau sudah ada janji?"

Jongin mengernyit. "Janji?" Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya kembali mengingat. "Ah, bersama Minyoung." Ia tertawa kecil. "Aku bisa membatalkannya nanti."

Sehun mengaduk-aduk makanannya. "Tumben sekali." Nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek.

"Aku tertarik padanya. Oh iya, siapa nama kakakmu?"

Seperti biasa, kalau Jongin sudah tertarik pada satu hal, maka apapun akan dilakukannya. Mau menolak bagaimanapun juga pastinya akan percuma. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mengikuti Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia bisa melihat keantusiasan Jongin kali ini.

"Oh Kyungsoo. Dan kau tidur di sofa."

"Kena-" belum selesai Jongin berbicara ia kembali menutup mulutnya. Biasanya kalau Jongin menginap, Sehun akan mengungsi ke kamar kosong di sebelah kamarnya. Tapi sekarang kakaknya, yang ternyata namanya adalah Oh Kyungsoo –yang bisa didefinisikan sebagai pemilik kamar itu- sudah kembali dan menempati kamar itu jadi Sehun tak bisa mengungsi lagi. "Kurasa tempat tidurmu cukup untuk kita tidur berdua."

Sehun menatap Jongin datar. "Kau menjijikkan. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Sehun berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di dapur.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung sepeniggal Sehun "Apanya yang menjijikkan?"

* * *

Jongin mengusak-usak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih ditanganya. Ia bau saja selesai mandi. Baru saja ia memasuki kamar Sehun, ia sudah mendapati lelaki berkulit putih itu tertidur nyenyak dengan selimut yang menutup seluruh kaki sampai perutnya. Jongin mendongkak menatap Jam dinding yang terpasang manis tepat di depannya. Sudah jam sebelas. Pantas saja Sehun sudah tidur.

Walaupun Sehun itu sahabatnya, mereka memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda. Kalau Jongin suka bermain-main dengan perempuan manapun, Sehun adalah sosok laki-laki yang suka serius dalam suatu hubungan. Seandainya ia mendapat tawaran 'menginap di rumah' oleh seorang wanita pasti ia akan menanggapi dengan senyuman. Tipe laki-laki yang tak suka main ke bar, untuk mencari mangsa atau bahkan untuk minum. Entah bagaimana mereka dipersatukan sebagai sahabat. Yang pasti Jongin bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Sehun.

Jongin baru saja akan menidurkan tubuhnya dan mengecek beberapa pesan dari beberapa gadisnya saat suara itu mengalun lembut melewati indra pendengarnya. Jongin meletakkan ponselnya dan memfokuskan diri mendengarkan suara indah itu. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas nyanyian merdu yang keluar dari belah bibir seorang wanita. Jongin mengernyit sebentar kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekati sumber suara. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap, membuka pintu balkon secara perlahan dan berdiri disana.

Jongin menemukan dia disana. Kyungsoo yang berdiri denga anggun sambil menyanyikan sebuah lullaby sambil memejamkan matanya. Jongin sedikit terpana melihat cara wanita itu menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya dengan anggun, mengeluarkan alunan suara surga yang membuatnya terlena, tak berkutik sedikitpun. Nyanyian itu terhenti tapi Jongin masih terpaku. Onyx kecil yang sendari tadi tertutup itu mulai terbuka.

Dan tepat ketika onyx itu terbuka, tatapannya tertuju pada lelaki jangkung yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Tatapan mereka...

Bertemu.

Untuk beberapa saat saja, Jongin berharap ia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengatur jalannya waktu agar ia bisa menghentikannya. Untuk kali ini saja.

**TBC/END**

* * *

Haha *ketawa nista*

Gimana sama FF ini? patut buat dilanjutin kah? Atau disudahin aja?

Iya, aku tahu ini ffnya kurang panjang. Kalo banyak yang minta lanjut ntar, bakal aku panjangin kok ffnya :v

Maafkan aku udah bikin ff abal + gaje kayak gini yah T.T

Oh iya jangan Lupa vote EXO terus buat MAMA. masa mereka cuman menang 1 kategori aja T.T ini hari terakhir sih, bantu vote yang banyak yah biar mereka banyak dipanggilnya T.T pliss banyakin vote yah T.T makasih~

Last, Mind to Review~


	2. Chapter 2

-Prev Chapter-

Jongin baru saja akan menidurkan tubuhnya dan mengecek beberapa pesan dari beberapa gadisnya saat suara itu mengalun lembut melewati indra pendengarnya. Jongin meletakkan ponselnya dan memfokuskan diri mendengarkan suara indah itu. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas nyanyian merdu yang keluar dari belah bibir seorang wanita. Jongin mengernyit sebentar kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjangnya mendekati sumber suara. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap, membuka pintu balkon secara perlahan dan berdiri disana.

Jongin menemukan dia disana. Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan anggun sambil menyanyikan sebuah lullaby dengan memejamkan matanya. Jongin sedikit terpana melihat cara wanita itu menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya dengan anggun, mengeluarkan alunan suara surga yang membuatnya terlena, tak berkutik sedikitpun. Nyanyian itu terhenti tapi Jongin masih terpaku. Onyx kecil yang sendari tadi tertutup itu mulai terbuka.

Dan tepat ketika onyx itu terbuka, tatapannya tertuju pada lelaki jangkung yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Tatapan mereka...

Bertemu.

Untuk beberapa saat saja, Jongin berharap ia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengatur jalannya waktu agar ia bisa menghentikannya. Untuk kali ini saja.

* * *

**Miss Introvert**

A story line by **Swagchane**

**Warning!**

This Character is belong to me (Except EXO members of course)

Alur dan kemasan cerita terlahir dari otak nista saya.

**Pairing:**

Kai-Soo

**Sorry for the typos. No EYD.**

**Don't be a plagiarist. Don't be a siders.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jongin tersenyum canggung saat bata bulat itu mengamatinya terus dengan seksama. Well, mungkin ia harus memunculkan satu jurusnya untuk membuat perempuan mempesona dihadapannya ini tergila-gila padanya. Jadi, setelah sedikit berdeham, Jongin kembali memunculkan senyumnya. Bukan senyum canggung lagi melainkan senyum terbaiknya. Senyum yang membuat wanita manapun akan terpikat padanya. Yah, Jongin harus bersyukur karena Tuhan menciptakannya dengan begitu sempurna seperti ini.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau mempunyai suara yang sangat indah noona."

Kyungsoo mengeryit sebentar. "Apa kau perlu tahu aku punya suara bagus atau tidak?"

Jawaban sinis yang Kyungsoo lontarkan membuat Jongin sedikit tersentak. Well, ia tak pernah mendapatkan sikap acuh dari seorang perempuan seperti ini. "Tidak sebenarnya. Aku hanya menyukainya."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu."

Satu kalimat yang membuat Jongin serasa dipukul telak. Tautan di alis kyungsoo makin kentara itu membuat senyuman di bibir Jongin luntur.

"A-apa?" Yeah, Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah bodohnya.

"Kau terlalu lancang. Bagaimana bisa kau diam-diam menguping saat aku bernyanyi? Kau juga melihatiku saat aku tak tahu. Kau tampak seperti seorang penguntit."

Jongin membolakan matanya mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Tunggu, apa katanya? Seorang penguntit? Well, Jongin ingin sekali menyumpal bibir tebal itu. Dengan sapu tangannya? Dengan kaos kaki? Atau mungkin dengan bibirnya sendiri kedengarannya cukup menyenangkan.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Dasar aneh." Kemudian Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menjauh dari pandangan Jongin, masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya mampu menggerutu kesal. Ia menyaduk dinding di hadapannya. "Heh? Aneh katanya?! Dia lebih aneh! Apa katanya? Penguntit? Dia bernyanyi keras sekali sampai aku bisa dengar. Tentu saja bukan salahku jika aku bisa mendengarkan nyanyiannya kan? Haissh menyebalkan sekali!"

Jongin yang masih menggerutu akhirnya memilih masuk ke kamar dan tidur. Well, hal seperti ini benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan. Sekali lagi, ia harus bisa membuat kakak sahabatnya itu bertekuk lutut padanya. Ia harus bisa.

* * *

"Hey yeah kenapa kau tampak kusut sekali seperti itu?" Sehun menatap Jongin yang memasang raut wajah yang ditekuk. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya itu seperti ini. Momen seperti ini benar-benar jarang terjadi dan itu membuatnya ingin tertawa keras-keras.

"Berhenti meledekku sialan." Jongin makin menekuk wajahnya. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk merebut hati Kyungsoo. Bagaimana agar perempuan berbadan seksi itu tertarik padanya. Dan, wola. Ia menemukannya. Ia pasti berhasil. Bukan Jongin namanya kalau ia tak berhasil.

"Kyungsoo noona, dia menyukai apa?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya mendapati pertanyaan aneh keluar dari belah bibir Jongin. "Kenapa?"

"Sudah, katakan saja. Apa yang dia suka?" Sehun bisa melihat kilatan penasaran yang menggebu-gebu di obsidian kelam Jongin. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas ia berjalan mendahului Jongin.

"Jongin oppaa!" Seruan itu menghentikan langkah kedua lelaki tampan itu. yang lebih hitam menoleh. Seorang wanita seksi dengan seragam ketat dan mini melambai-lambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Perempuan itu berlari kecil mendekat dengan anggunnya.

"Oppaaa~ apa kau ada acara hari ini? aku ingin main ke apartemenmu. Bolehkan? Boleh ya? Ayolah~" Perempuan itu bergelayut manja dilengan Jongin membuat Jongin –mau tidak mau- menyeringai karena lengannya yang bergesekan dengan dada kenyal si gadis.

"Hari ini?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk bersemangat. "Bolehkan?"

Jongin berdeham sebentar. Sebenarnya hari ini ia berencana menginap di rumah sehun –lagi- mengingat ia begitu berambisi untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo jadi mau tidak mau ia menolak ajakan perempuan lucu yang kalau tidak salah namanya Mira ini. "Maafkan aku, hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah Sehun untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas."

Tampak kilatan kekecewaan yang muncul pada mata bening gadisnya. Kemudian Jongin mendekat dan mengecup bibir merah perempuannya. "Kalau aku ada waktu luang kau akan ku hubungi."

Senyum merekah perempuan itu muncul lagi. Kemudian kepalanya tergerak untuk mengecup pipi jongin. "Terima kasih oppa. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa hubungi aku nanti."

Jongin tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan sang perempuan. Ia sedikit mengeryit menatap sahabatnya yang menatapnya tak suka saat ia membalikkan badannya. Jongin mengembangkan senyumnya dan tertawa sebentar. "Ada apa?"

Sehun mendengus. "Untuk apa ke rumahku lagi?"

Jongin berjalan mendekat dan merangkul bahu Sehun santai. "Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan calon kakak ipar, kan?"

Sehun terdiam kemudian menyentak rangkulan bersahabat Jongin. "Jauhi noonaku, Kim Jongin. Lagipula aku ada urusan malam ini. Maaf, kau tidak bisa menginap." Kemudian Sehun berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jongin yang ternganga terkejut. Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?

Jongin bisa merasakan aura hitam menyelimuti sahabatnya tadi. Tunggu, apa tadi ia melakukan hal yang salah? Kenapa Sehun bisa semarah itu padanya? Jongin menghela nafas dan mengendikkan bahunya cuek. Yah, mungkin Sehun sedang dalam masa PMS sehingga uring-uringan tak jelas.

* * *

Selama seharian Sehun benar-benar secara terang-terangan menghindari Jongin membuat Jongin kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Jongin masih ingin bertanya-tanya mengenai Kyungsoo tapi Sehun menghindarinya bagaimana ia bisa bertanya kalau begini terus?

"Sehun!" Jongin berusaha mengejar Sehun yang jauh ada di depannya. Sehun sendiri juga berusaha cuek dan pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Jongin.

"Hey- hey!" Jonghin menghentikan langkah kaki Sehun dengan menahan bahunya dari belakang. Sehun berbalik dan menatap Jongin jengah.

"Ayolah, kau tidak biasanya marah seperti ini. Kau benar-benar seperti anak perempuan."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau mau apa?"

Suara dingin itu merayap memasuki indra pendengaran Jongin. "Kenapa kau ini? Tiba-tiba marah, membuatku repot saja."

Sehun berdecih "Kenapa harus repot? Dasar aneh." Baru saja Sehun berbalik, Jongin kembali menahan bahunya.

"Oh, ayolah bro, kita semua disini tahu siapa yang aneh. Kau ini kenapa?"

Sehun menggeram mendengar ocehan bodoh seorang Kim Jongin yang terus-terusan menggerogoti dinding telinganya. Hell yeah, siapa yang tidak marah kalau kakak perempuan tercintanya yang terkesan polos, pendiam dan tertutup ini didekati oleh playboy macam Kim Jongin. Dan lebih mengesalkannya, Jongin sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah akan itu. sebenarnya dia bodoh atau dungu? Yah, Sehun rasa dua-duanya benar.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku pastikan padamu." Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menghadap pada Jongin. Tatapannya masih sama, dingin dan tegas. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun seperti ini dihadapannya. "Apa kau serius tentang Kyungsoo noona?"

Jongin menautkan alisnya. Ia sempat berfikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk sekenanya. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Kau benar-benar ingin mendekatinya?"

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Jongin dengan cepat menjawabnya. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Kau yakin?" Jongin tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk. "Dengar, aku disini bukan sebagai sahabatmu tapi sebagai Oh Sehun. Aku tidak ingin kau mendekati Kyungsoo noona sebelum kau berhenti bermain dengan perempuan-perempuan itu. Aku sebagai sahabat tak masalah jika kau bermain dengan siapapun tapi sebagai keluarga Oh, aku tidak akan terima jika noona ku dekat dengan laki-laki playboy seperti kau, mengerti?"

Sehun berbalik, berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kampus sedangkan Jongin masih terdiam berusaha mencerna ucapan Sehun.

* * *

"…_tapi sebagai keluarga Oh, aku tidak akan terima jika noona ku dekat dengan laki-laki playboy seperti kau…"_

Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Apa Sehun serius? Yah, maksudnya ia tahu jika Sehun benar-benar serius mengenai Kyungsoo noona. Sehun menyayangi noonanya dan Jongin tau itu. Hanya saja perlakuan dingin Sehun yang terlalu mendadak itu membuatnya sedikit tak percaya.

Apa ia harus benar-benar berhenti demi Kyungsoo noona?

Ia menggeleng cepat dan menutup kedua matanya dengan menggunakan lengannya. Entahlah.

Ketika banyak yang memberikan perhatian padanya, bergelayut manja padanya, bergerumul entah melakukan apa disekitarnya, ia merasa kesunyian yang datang itu menghilang. Hanya dengan ini ia bisa merasa 'dibutuhkan'.

* * *

Saat akan berangkat, Sehun bisa melihat punggung kakaknya yang sedang mempersiapkan makanan. Melihat punggung itu entah kenapa ia jadi teringat Jongin. Sehun menghela nafas dan medudukkan dirinya di depan meja makan.

"Noona…"

Kyungsoo menoleh mendapati Sehun memanggilnya. Sehun sendiri bisa melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap dirinya seolah bertanya 'ada apa? Kenapa memanggilku?'

Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil. "Ada seseorang yang menyukaimu."

Tak ada perubahan pada raut wajah Kyungsoo. "Lalu?"

Yah, Sehun harusnya tahu ia mendapat respon seperti itu. "Ah, aku salah bicara. Pasti sudah banyak laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta padamu kan?"

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Lalu kenapa? Dasar aneh." Ia berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan piring berisi makanan buatannya di depan Sehun. "Makan yang banyak."

Sehun menatap piring itu dalam diam kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada noonanya yang sedang makan. Raut wajahnya dingin menandakan sebuah keseriusan disana. "Noona…"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sehun masih sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Aku akan melakukan ujian berat pada laki-laki yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu kelak."

Hening.

Kemudian Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, kan? Aku ini kakakmu."

Sehun ikut tersenyum. "Apanya yang kakak? Kau saja lebih pendek dariku."

"Yak! Memang kau yang terlalu tinggi dasar jerapah!" Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya kesal. Sehun tertawa keras. Sudah lama ia tak mengerjai kakaknya seperti ini. Namun sedetik kemudian tawanya menghilang dan wajahnya kembali serius.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk memberitahukanku semua laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatimu."

* * *

Jongin datang ke kampus malas-malasan. Rambutnya tampak acak-acakan dan air mukanya tampak kusut. Semua ini karena perkataan Sehun yang berhasil menyita waktu tidurnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tidak masuk hanya saja hatinya sekarang sedang tidak enak. Mungkin saja jika ia masuk nanti, moodnya akan berubah menjadi baik bukan?

Ia baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya saat sosok lelaki tegap yang sangat dikenalinya itu melewatinya.

"Sehun!"

Yang dipanggil dengan cepat menoleh. Jongin baru saja akan menghampiri lelaki berwajah flat itu namun seseorang menahan lengannya. Itu Jung Miyoung.

"Oppa~ ikut aku ke kantin ya~ aku lapar dan belum makan. Ayo!" Jongin dengan enggan mengikuti tarikan Miyoung di lengannya. Sebelum ia berbalik ia bisa melihat raut muka Sehun yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Well, apa Sehun marah padanya?

Sepeninggal Jongin pun Sehun dengan cuek memasuki kelasnya. Yah, Jongin tampaknya tidak benar-benar serius tentang kakaknya dan itu membuatnya sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu bersikap overprotektif pada kakaknya saat ini.

"Sehun!" Seseorang memanggilnya. Sehun tau betul siapa yang memanggilnya. Suara lembut itu, suara yang terus terngiang di otaknya akhir-akhir ini. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati senyuman super manis yang ditujukan Luhan padanya.

"Hai, kau tampak murung. Ada apa?" Sehun menggeleng sebentar. Bodoh! Masa senyuman Luhan saja bisa membuat gerak otaknya menjadi lamban.

"Sudah makan? Mau menemaniku ke kantin? Aku kelaparan." Luhan memajukan bibirnya lucu. Oh astaga, mimpi apa Sehun kemarin bisa melihat Luhan dalam versi imut begini?!

"Tentu saja." Luhan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

-Another Place-

Jongin tersenyum dengan sangat dipaksakan pada perempuan di hadapannya. Entah, ia hanya merasa malas dekat dengan siapapun. Moodnya sangat buruk dan lebih buruk lagi ketika masuk ke dalam kantin ini dan mendengar celotehan amat sangat ridak penting perempuan di depannya ini. Apa Kyungsoo noona juga cerewet seperti ini? Ah, tentu saja tidak, Sehun bilang ia orang yang pendiam dan tertutup. Mana mungkin bisa secerewet ini kan?

Tunggu,

Kenapa ia memikirkan Kyungsoo? Apa dia serius tentang ini? Maksudnya, yah, dia belum pernah memikirkan seorang perempuan seperti ini. Kalau dirasakan lebih dalam lagi, ia merindukannya. Sudah berapa lama mereka tak berjumpa? Ah, tentu saja, baru dua hari tapi rasanya sudah sangat lama.

Pertemuan mereka singkat, sesingkat kedipan mata namun entah kenapa bagi Jongin memberikan beribu makna yang tak terdeskripsikan. Lebih dari apapun, ia menginginkan Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan perempuan lain. Ia harus bisa memiliki Kyungsoo.

Disaat yang tepat, ia bisa melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam kantin bersamaan dengan Luhan. Auranya sangat berbeda dengan saat mereka bertemu tadi. Orang jatuh cinta huh? Sedetik setelah mereka duduk, Jongin memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Maaf aku ada urusan, aku pergi duluan." Dan dengan kalimat itu, ia meninggalkan Miyoung dan segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sehun.

Sehun sedang bercanda dan berbagi tawa dengan Luhan hingga ia merasakan kehadiran orang lain. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Jongin berdiri disana dengan muka yang serius. "Kita perlu bicara."

Sehun menautkan alisnya sesaat. Ini pasti tentang Kyungsoo. "Lu, ku tinggal sebentar tak apa, kan?"

Luhan menatap keduanya polos dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Jongin dengan cepat berlalu dari kantin diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya. Sampai di lorong yang cukup sepi, ia berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ada apa?" Datar. Dingin.

"Ini mengenai Kyungsoo noona."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku rasa aku tahu."

"Dengar, aku bersungguh-sungguh atas Noona mu. Aku ingin dekat dengannya dan membuatnya jadi milikku. Jadi aku mohon bantu aku."

Sehun ternganga. Ia sempat berfikir jika Jongin ingin menyerah. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya." Sehun bisa melihat kilatan kesungguhan pada obsidian kelam Jongin.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan apapun termasuk menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu bermain dengan banyak wanita demi Kyungsoo noona?"

Kali ini Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawabnya. "Aku yakin."

Awalnya Sehun tak mampu berkata-kata kemudian ia berakhir dengan tersenyum miring. "Baiklah, aku takkan membiarkan kau dekat dengannya sebelum aku mengizinkanmu. Kita lihat apa kau bersungguh-sungguh atas ucapanmu atau tidak, Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

horayy, haha yes i know. maaf untuk keterlambatan yang teramat sangat pada update ff ini. chapter ini? bad? saya tahu hoho. next chapter bakal diperbaiki lagi.

visit my blog please? swagchanee di wp, bisa diliat di bio.

maaf buat kesalahan bahasa saya. please buat yang gasuka gausah bacot. tutup aja musnah lo sana hoho. please ya -_-


	3. Chapter 3

-Prev Chapter-

"Dengar, aku bersungguh-sungguh atas Noona mu. Aku ingin dekat dengannya dan membuatnya jadi milikku. Jadi aku mohon bantu aku."

Sehun ternganga. Ia sempat berfikir jika Jongin ingin menyerah. "Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya." Sehun bisa melihat kilatan kesungguhan pada obsidian kelam Jongin.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan apapun termasuk menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu bermain dengan banyak wanita demi Kyungsoo noona?"

Kali ini Jongin menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawabnya. "Aku yakin."

Awalnya Sehun tak mampu berkata-kata kemudian ia berakhir dengan tersenyum miring. "Baiklah, aku takkan membiarkan kau dekat dengannya sebelum aku mengizinkanmu. Kita lihat apa kau bersungguh-sungguh atas ucapanmu atau tidak, Kim Jongin."

* * *

**Miss Introvert**

A story line by **Swagchane**

**Warning!**

This Character is belong to me (Except EXO members of course)

Alur dan kemasan cerita terlahir dari otak nista saya.

**Pairing:**

Kai-Soo | Hun-Han

**Sorry for the typos. No EYD.**

**Don't be a plagiarist. Don't be a siders.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sejak percakapan mereka di lorong waktu itu, hubungan Jongin dan Sehun membaik dan berjalan seperti dulu lagi. Namun bukannya malah tenang Jongin makin dibuat geram. Tentu saja, meskipun waktu itu Sehun –secara tidak langsung- mengiyakan ucapan Jongin, anak bermuka datar itu masih –benar-benar- menjauhkan Jongin dari Kyungsoo.

Selama satu minggu, mereka sama sekali tidak membahas masalah Kyungsoo. Selama satu minggu, Sehun sama sekali tak pernah membiarkan Jongin mengetahui apapun mengenai Kyungsoo dan selama seminggu, Sehun sama sekali tidak membiarkan Jongin menginjak rumahnya atau berada di depan rumahnya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa Kyungsoo. Gila! Bukan Sehun yang gila, melainkan Jongin.

Ia merasa begitu gila karena seminggu ini mampu untuk menahan diri bermain ke bar atau bermain bersama wanita-wanitanya. Ia merasa begitu gila karena ia tak pernah menahan diri menjadi orang yang normal demi seorang wanita. Ia merasa begitu gila karena selama seminggu ia merindukan seseorang yang bahkan sama sekali belum dikenalnya!

Astaga, apa yang sudah Kyungsoo lakukan padanya sampai ia merasa begitu buruk seperti ini.

Kyungsoo…

Kyungsoo…

Kyungsoo…

Arggh! Gila! Saking gilanya ia tak sadar sudah mengemudi sampai kampus. Well, apakah ini perasaan yang selalu dirasakan oleh Sehun? Apa ini yang namanya…cinta?

Saat berpikir keras tentang perasaan asing yang bergumpal di dadanya, tiba-tiba Jongin merasakan sundulan keras pada kepalanya yang membuatnya terjelungup ke depan. Ia hendak saja akan memarahi pelakunya kalau saja ia tidak melihat wajah itu.

Sehun.

Tersangka utama yang membuatnya seperti ini. Jongin berdecih. Seandainya saja Sehun tidak menahannya dan membantunya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo pasti hidupnya tidak akan menderita seperti ini.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali hari ini." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, sedang tidak ada mood untuk membalas ucapan sahabat, bukan, calon adik iparnya ini.

"Diam kau."

Sehun tertawa melihat gelagat Jongin yang tidak baik. "Sedang tidak enak badan? Tumben sekali." Sehun mengejek. Ugh, ingin sekali rasanya Jongin melemparkan kaos kaki baunya ke mulut Sehun kalau ia terus berceloteh. Dia itu bodoh atau tidak peka?

"Sehun!"

Jongin terdiam, sepertinya ia kenal suara ini. Tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya, ia berbalik dan terkejut bukan main. Di hadapannya kini berdiri Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah karena barusan berlari. Entah, rasanya hati Jongin berdebum keras dan menjadi sejuk seketika. Bibirnya tak kuasa menahan lengkungan indah hingga akhirnya senyum itu melebar tanpa bisa dicegah.

Sehun melirik was-was ke arah Jongin kemudian maju satu langkah. "Ada apa noona?"

Baru saja Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik nan cempreng dari belakang telinganya.

"Oppaaa!"

Sehun bisa melihat Minyoung berlari ke arah Jongin dan bergelayut manja di lengannya. Seperti biasa. "Oppa kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi? Apa oppa marah? Aku salah apa? Aaah~ aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Baik Sehun maupun Kyungsoo terdiam melihat kelakuan wanita itu. Jongin sendiri tak menggubris. Ia sibuk menetralisir perutnya yang terasa dikocok hebat. Oh. Baiklah. Ini tampak menggelikan saat seorang Kim Jongin mendadak melankolis. Tapi sungguh, perasaan rindu itu membuncah hebat hingga tak bisa merasakan kehadiran yang lainnya jika ia sudah berada di hadapanmu. Kyungsoo, kenapa ada ciptaan indah sepertinya?

"Ugh, Sehun?" Mendapati namanya dipanggil, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Kyungsoo. "Kau melupakan ponselmu yang tertinggal."

Sehun mengernyit. "Kau datang ke kampus hanya untuk mengirimkan ponselku yang tertinggal?"

"Umm…" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Karena ponselmu tertinggal aku jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu. Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit, Appa mengalami kecelakaan."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Sehun, tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang ada di wajahnya.

"Tidak-tidak seperti yang ada dalam bayanganmu. Bukan seperti itu." Kyungsoo berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Sehun bingung. "Pokoknya kita harus cepat mencari taksi dan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang. Nanti akan ku ceritakan dalam perjalanan."

"Sehun…" Yang dipanggil menoleh. Jongin masih disana mencerna percakapan kakak-adik itu dengan seksama. Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya Jongin hanya menikmati suara merdu Kyungsoo dan gerak bibir wanita mungil yang terkesan seksi itu. Masih dengan tangan yang digelayuti. "Aku bisa memberikanmu tumpangan kalau kau membutuhkannya sekarang."

Sehun merasa sangat tertolong. Ia mengangguk. "Aku tunggu kau disini." Namun saat Jongin berlari meninggalkan mereka –termasuk Minyoung yang uring-uringan karena merasa diacuhkan- dengan cepat untuk mengambil mobilnya, Sehun merasa sangat bodoh. Membiarkan Jongin membantunya sama saja membiarkan Jongin mengambil kesempatan untuk bersama Kyungsoo. Ah, sudahlah, lagipula ini lebih mendadak.

Begitu Sehun dan Kyungsoo masuk dalam mobil Jongin, Jongin segera mengijak pedal gas dan menuju ke arah rumah sakit.

"Ada apa sebenarnya noona?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Appa mengalami kecelakaan beruntun. Appa hanya mengalami luka ringan tapi anak yang ditabrak mengalami koma. Katanya ia satu universitas denganmu makanya aku harus membawamu kesana. Mungkin saja kau mengenalnya nanti."

Sehun terdiam. Oh, baiklah, perasaannya mulai kacau sekarang. Ia khawatir. Apa yang ia khawatirkan? Bukankah Kyungsoo noona tadi mengatakan kalau appanya baik-baik saja? Tenanglah Oh Sehun, tenang. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo sendiri tampak gelisah sama seperti Sehun hanya saja kegelisahannya saat ini amat sangat beralasan. Bagaimana tidak, Seorang laki-laki penguntit yang berada di balik kemudi itu tak henti-hentinya mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya melalui kaca spion membuatnya salting sendiri. Jadi ia menghela napas dan pura-pura acuh.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak tahan. Kenapa laki-laki ini terus menatap ke arahnya sih?! Jadi ia membuka mulutnya, hendak menegur –dengan kata-kata yang mengesalkan- namun ternyata ia di dahului.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ia menatap ke sekeliling. Benar, mereka sudah sampai. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang kemudian segera keluar dari mobil. Ia tak tahan dengan cara pandang laki-laki berkulit tan itu. Tajam, ia serasa seperti… ditelanjangi. Ugh, tidak. Kyungsoo menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya mendapati otaknya yang bisa-bisanya memikirkan hal semacam itu.

"Noona?" Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Sehun yang baru saja memanggilnya.

Dengan diawali helaan napas panjang, Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului yang lain dan menuju ke kamar tempat appanya di rawat. Begitu mereka sampai, Kyungsoo segera memberikan pelukan kekhawatiran pada ayahnya itu.

"Appa bagaimana bisa menabrak seseorang seperti itu? bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tuan Oh memutar bola matanya. "Jangan berkata seperti appa yang bersalah disini. Appa juga korban, pelaku sebenarnya masih kabur dan belum ditemukan oleh polisi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu bak seorang detektif membuat Jongin gemas sendiri. "Kecelakaan beruntun yah, Ah, kasihan sekali appa. lalu bagaimana keadaan anak itu?"

"Dia tampaknya tidak memiliki saudara disini." Kini giliran nyonya Oh yang berbicara. "Jadi appa dan eomma berencana untuk membantunya."

Jongin tersenyum tak mendengarkan penjelasan tuan Oh tentang keadaan 'korbannya' ia lebih fokus pada Kyungsoo yang ternyata jauh lebih cerewet dari apa yang dibayangkannya selama ini.

"Siapa nama perempuan itu?" Suara Sehun yang dingin tiba-tiba merayap keseluruh ruangan.

"Luhan." Mendadak mata Jongin dan Sehun membola. Luhan? Luhan kenapa? Luhan itu perempuan yang ditabrak oleh tuan Oh? Luhan yang sekarang mengalami koma?

"Maksud appa? Luhan itu gadis yang appa tabrak? Yang satu kampus denganku?"

"Hei, appa sudah mengatakannya kan, bukan appa yang menabraknya"

Tak menggubris ucapan appanya, dengan cepat Sehun berlari meninggalkan ruangan membuat tuan dan nyonya Oh serta Kyungsoo kebingungan. "Kenapa anak itu?"

Jongin menghela nafas dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia tidak ingin disalahkan baik oleh calon orang tua ipar, maupun calon adik iparnya itu jika ia salah-salah bicara. Kalau benar itu Luhan, Sehun pasti sangat terpukul. Ia mendongak menatap Kyungsoo-nya. Seandainya saja terjadi sesuatu pada noona mungil ini…

Oh, Jongin bahkan tidak mau membayangkannya. Terlalu mengerikan.

"Kyungsoo, bisa pulang? Bawakan beberapa pakaian ganti untuk appa dan ini…" nyonya Oh mengulurkan selembar kertas. "Beli semua ini di supermarket dan kembali secepatnya. Appamu harus menginap beberapa hari disini. Dan Jongin?"

Jongin mendongkak menatap nyonya Oh yang tersenyum padanya. "Iya, bi?"

"Ada jadwal setelah ini?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Ia bisa melihat nyonya Oh tersenyum makin lebar. "Bisa bantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan barang-barang untuk paman?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatap ke arahnya dengan mata bolanya. Astaga menggemaskan sekali.

Tunggu.

Bantu Kyungsoo?

Maksudnya, mereka akan berduaan?

Jongin dengan cepat mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya. "Tentu bi, dengan senang hati."

Jongin bisa melihat dari ekor matanya, Kyungsoo cemberut. Ah, benar. Sepertinya noona mungil ini tidak suka Jongin dekat dengannya.

"Aku bisa naik taksi atau bis, tak perlu merepotkan… Jongin."

Jongin senang bukan main. Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memanggil namanya walaupun dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan.

Nyonya Oh mengangkat alisnya tidak setuju kemudian melirik ke arah Jongin. "Apa Jongin merasa direpotkan karena permintaan bibi?"

Jongin menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sebal. Astaga, makhluk ini sangat menggemaskan. Kesempatan untuk berduaan dan mendekatkan diri dengan noona ini tentu tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Jongin. Jadi dengan gelenggan, Jongin dengan cepat menjawab. "Tidak bi, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu Kyungsoo noona."

* * *

Sehun terdiam di depan ruangan itu. Ia bisa melihat dari kaca wanita yang akhir-akir ini membuat hidupnya jungkir balik. Itu Luhan, yah itu Luhan-nya. Tubuhnya dibalut infus dan diam tak bergerak. Begitu tenang. Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini.

Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika nanti Luhan sampai tidak bangun lagi. Sehun menggeleng keras. Tidak, tidak boleh. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan, tolong. Ia bahkan belum mengutarakan perasaannya pada perempuan Chinese ini.

Tak ada keluarga, tentu saja. Keluarga Luhan berada di China, semuanya. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa hingga bisa berkuliah disini. Lagipula Luhan bukan berasal dari keluarga berada hingga jika ada kecelakaan seperti ini keluarganya akan datang dan merawatnya. Luhan sendiri.

Sehun menghela napas panjang. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika Luhan nanti terbangun, ia akan menjaga permatanya ini. Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya terluka sedikitpun.

* * *

Tak ada percakapan. Kyungsoo tak menganggap keberadaan Jongin sedangkan Jongin sendiri tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan dari mana. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang terus menatap keluar jendela dalam diam. Oh ayolah, Kim Jongin tidak biasanya bersikap seperti ini.

Jongin berdeham sebentar untuk emnghilangkan keheningan yang terjadi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun punya kakak perempuan sepertimu."

Hening…

Tak ada respon.

Jongin tertawa hambar. "Noona kuliah di jepang kan? Wah hebat sekali. Kau sudah pasti pintar, cantik, punya suara yang indah mungil, lucu. Pasti banyak sekali yang menyukaimu disana ya?"

Sekali lagi tidak ada respon.

Jongin sedikit saja melirik ke arah perempuan bermata bulat itu. Benar tak ada respon tapi ia bisa melihat bagaimana telinga itu memerah. Tunggu, apa Kyungsoo malu karena barusan dipuji olehnya?

Lelaki berkulit tan itu tertawa. "Kenapa diam? Aku benar kan?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Ah anak kecil ini benar-benar. "Apa bibirmu itu sudah terlatih untuk menggoda banyak perempuan? Pantas saja kau menjadi playboy."

Jongin menautkan alisnya kurang setuju. "Aku bukan playboy."

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya pada perkataanmu setelah melihat perempuan menempel-nempel pada badanmu seperti itu?"

Jongin menautkan alisnya. Perempuan apa? Kenapa Kyungsoo tau kalau banyak perempuan yang suka menempel-nempel pada badannya? Tunggu, dia sudah berhenti dan sebisa mungkin menghindari wanita-wanita itu. Darimana Kyungsoo…

Oh damn! Jongin menutup matanya dan menggigit bibirnya, menampilkan ekspresi seperti orang yang baru saja ketahuan berbohong pada ibunya. Dia lupa kalau pagi ini Kyungsoo ke kampusnya dan -mungkin- melihatnya digandeng –mesra- oleh Minyoung. Ada kekecewaan menjalar pada dirinya. Selama satu minggu ia berusaha untuk menjadi 'orang baik' namun tampaknya semua sia-sia karena Kyungsoo sudah memberi kesan buruk.

"Itu- tidak seperti itu. Aku bukan seorang playboy, yang tadi pagi itu… argh bagaimana aku menjelaskannya."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tampaknya bingung dalam diam. Sedetik kemudian ia memalingkan pandangannya pada jalanan di luar. "Bukan playboy ya. Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

Jongin ternganga. Semudah itu kah? Oh astaga, satu kalimat normal yang diucapkan Kyungsoo nyatanya mampu membuat Jongin tak karuan. Kenapa tampaknya acuh? Apa Kyungsoo noona benar-benar percaya kalau dia bukan playboy? Atau dia tak perduli sama sekali tentang hal itu?

"Lampunya sudah hijau." Jongin tersadar. Menatap ke arah Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat kemudian menginjak gas.

Bibirnya serasa gatal ingin mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan pada perempuan mungil ini. Ia ingin Kyungsoo memberikan perhatian padanya. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Bisa mati di tangan Sehun ia nanti. Otaknya terus menolak untuk bertindak gegabah namun tampaknya bibirnya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia tidak tahan.

"Apa noona sudah punya kekasih?" Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang menolehkan kepalanya perlahan untuk menatapnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa detik.

Jongin bisa merasakan desiran aneh pada dadanya. Jantungnya berdegub tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Merasakan perasaan baru yang aneh ini membuat Jongin gugup. Ia menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya memberanikan dirinya mengucapkan kata ini. Kata yang bahkan tidak memiliki efek apapun jika diucapkan pada orang lain.

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu, noona."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

-Prev Chapter-

Bibirnya serasa gatal ingin mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan pada perempuan mungil ini. Ia ingin Kyungsoo memberikan perhatian padanya. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Bisa mati di tangan Sehun ia nanti. Otaknya terus menolak untuk bertindak gegabah namun tampaknya bibirnya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia tidak tahan.

"Apa noona sudah punya kekasih?" Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang menolehkan kepalanya perlahan untuk menatapnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa detik.

Jongin bisa merasakan desiran aneh pada dadanya. Jantungnya berdegub tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Merasakan perasaan baru yang aneh ini membuat Jongin gugup. Ia menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya memberanikan dirinya mengucapkan kata ini. Kata yang bahkan tidak memiliki efek apapun jika diucapkan pada orang lain.

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu, noona."

* * *

**Miss Introvert**

A story line by **Swagchane**

**Warning!**

This Character is belong to me (Except EXO members of course)

Alur dan kemasan cerita terlahir dari otak nista saya.

**Pairing:**

Kai-Soo | Hun-Han

**Sorry for the typos. No EYD.**

**Don't be a plagiarist. Don't be a siders.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata bolanya. Jongin sendiri tidak bisa mengartikan maksud dari tatapan itu. Apakah ia marah? Kaget? Benci? Atau malah menyukainya? Baiklah, coret saja pilihan terakhir, itu sepertinya sangat mustahil.

"Lalu?"

Oh, baiklah. Jongin tak pernah berfikir kalau Kyungsoo akan merespon ucapannya seperti itu. Tentu saja kalau Jongin suka pada noona dingin ini, lalu kenapa? Ah, bodoh sekali dia. Jongin hanya mampu menunjukkan cengirannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, fokus menyetir.

Kecanggungan mulai terjadi. Tidak, sebenarnya hanya Jongin saja yang merasa canggung karena melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi. Ia menghela nafas panjang berusaha mengabaikan kelakuan bodohnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di supermarket tempat Kyungsoo biasa berbelanja. Tepat setelah Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya dengan baik, tanpa babibu Kyungsoo segera turun tanpa memperdulikan Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dalam berat. Dengan cepat ia mengejar Kyungsoo dan berjalan perlahan dibelakangnya. Harusnya ia bisa dengan mudah merangkul bahu gadis mungil idamannya ini namun sayangnya, ia tak bisa. For seriously, ini bukan Kim Jongin. Astaga~ kepribadiannya berubah total bila dekat noona ini.

Langkah kecil itu terhenti diikuti dengan milik Jongin dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin kurang suka. "Jangan ikuti aku seperti seorang stalker."

"Aku bukan stalker." Jongin tergelak. Nyatanya kejadian ini seperti déjà vu pada malam itu, malam dimana ia terpesona pada suara maupun fisik perempuan ini.

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi kalau begitu." Kyungsoo berbalik. Baru saja berniatan meninggalkan Jongin disana namun tampaknya Jongin lebih gesit, ia segera menyejajarkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyungsoo. Jongin menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Kalau berada di sisimu, tidak apa kan, noona?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebentar kemudian mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. "Yah, lebih baik daripada menjadi stalker."

Jongin sendiri tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya. Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin untuk ada di sisinya. Walaupun nyatanya Kyungsoo hanya membiarkannya berjalan di sebelahnya namun Jongin memiliki artian lain dan Kyungsoo mempersilahkannya. Ah~ rasanya- melegakan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu?"

"Eh?" Seketika senyuman Jongin luntur. Ia menoleh salah tingkah pada perempuan mungil itu. Ah, benar-benar memalukan. "Tidak ada."

Hanya di bibir. Gemuruh pada dada Jongin menyeruak tiap kali ia bersama Kyungsoo. Apalagi sekarang, mereka berbelanja bersama seperti pasangan suami-istri baru, ngh- oh ya, hentikan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak Jogin. Bisa dipastikan, kalau kau tidak berhenti sekarang maka senyummu akan makin merekah dan Kyungsoo akan makin berfikir kalau kau itu aneh.

Setelah membiarkan kakinya berkeliling mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo, kaki mungil itu terhenti. Raut wajahnya nampak bingung. Ia menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah gusar seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa. Kyungsoo seakan memberi isyarat tapi Jongin tidak tahu maksudnya. Semburat merah muncul pada kedua pipi tembamnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya takut-takut. Oh tidak noona, bibir seksimu itu jangan kau gigit. Lebih baik jika Jongin yang menggigitnya. Astaga, Jongin harus menahan diri untuk ini.

Namun raut wajah yang seakan meminta Jongin untuk menciumnya itu berubah drastis menjadi masam. Ia menatap Jongin tidak suka. "Bisakah kau pergi?!"

Alis Jongin bertaut tidak suka. "Kenapa?"

"Pergi saja, tidak usah banyak tanya! Tunggu aku di mobil." Sesegera mungkin Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya, berusaha menutupi kecanggungan aneh yang ia perbuat.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Yah, sudahlah. Mungkin Kyungsoo sedang PMS. Tunggu, PMS? Jongin menatap rak di hadapannya. Pembalut? Oh ya, kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Baiklah akan aku tungg di mobil."

Yah setidaknya Jongin tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar marah padanya dan seketika senyumnya mengembang tanpa bisa dicegah. Kyungsoo menganggapnya seperti seorang laki-laki.

* * *

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya beserta infus yang ada di sekelilingnya. Rasanya sangat sakit, entah kenapa rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba menjalar dengan cepat ketika melihat orang yang paling kau sayang terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

Apa mereka sudah menghubungi orang tua Luhan? Jika sudah, Sehun yakin mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Korea. Kabar bagusnya, Sehun bisa bertemu dengan calon mertuanya nanti. Sedang kabar buruknya, Luhan akan dibawa pulang ke China karena Sehun yakin orang tua Luhan tidak akan membiarkan apa-apa terjadi pada Luhan lagi. Luhan adalah anak tunggal jadi tidak heran orang tuanya begitu menyayanginya.

Sebaliknya, jika mereka belum menghubungi orang tua Luhan, ia bisa merawat Luhan sampai gadis ini sembuh. Waktunya bersama Luhan akan menjadi lebih banyak dan ia akan semakin dekat dengan gadis ini. Bolehkah ia bersikap egois kali ini saja? Hanya kali ini, Sehun rasa tidak apa.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, Sehun menyempatkan dirinya mengusap perlahan pipi Luhan. terasa dingin. Sehun rasa kalau saat ini Luhan sangat rapuh dan ia harus menjaganya. Ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Luhan terluka lagi.

"Eomma…" Ucap Sehun begitu ia memasuki kamar rawat ayahnya. Nyonya Oh yang dari tadi membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya kurang penting –bersama tuan Oh- mendongakkan kepalanya. Wanita itu bisa melihat Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan melas.

Nyonya Oh menautkan kedua alisnya memperlihatkan jelas kerutan yang mulai muncul di kedua dahinya. "Hm, kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu?"

Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Ia masuk dan berjalan perlahan menuju jendela. Ia terdiam, bisa melihat taman yang indah di bawah sana. Sedetik kemudian otaknya kembali berfikir, apa yang harus ia katakan pad orang tuanya? Apa ia harus langsung mengatakan untuk tidak menghubungi orang tua Luhan ataukah perlu basa-basi dulu? Tapi bagaimana jika mereka sudah menelponnya? Sehun harus bagaimana?!

"Masalah orang tua Luhan, bagaimana?" Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih dan tak bersemangat.

"Oh, mereka sangat khawatir tentu saja."

Sehun menahan nafasnya.

"Salah satu keluarganya akan datang, mungkin sekarang dalam perjalanan kemari."

Astaga, jangan bilang mereka akan membawa Luhan pergi.

"Sayangnya orang tua Luhan sedang sakit jadi mereka tidak bisa ikut kemari. Mereka meminta tolong pada eomma untuk menjaga Luhan."

Obsidian Sehun membola. "Mereka tidak akan membawa Luhan kembali ke China?"

Kali ini tampaknya tuan Oh yang menjawab. Ia mengangguk Lemah. "Sepertinya keluarga Luhan disana sedang ada masalah, krisis ekonomi, sakit atau yah, entahlah. Appa tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mereka lebih dalam. Tapi begitu eomma mu ini menawarkan bantuan, Ibu Luhan tampaknya sangat bersyukur. Tidak keberatan kan kalau kami akan merawat Luhan sampai dia sembuh nanti?"

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Sehun tidak akan pernah keberatan untuk itu. Senyumnya mengembang tanpa bisa dicegah. "Aku akan menjaganya sampai dia bangun nanti."

Ada sedikit raut keterkejutan pada wajah Nyonya dan tuan Oh. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya." Sehun menimbang-nimbang ataukah ia harus menceritakan kalau Luhan adalah gadis incarannya atau tidak. "Kami cukup dekat."

Nyonya Oh tersenyum penuh arti melihat gelagat anaknya yang sedikit aneh itu. Ia pernah merasakan saat-saat remaja jadi ia tahu betul apa yang anak laki-lakinya itu rasakan. "Kau menyukai Luhan, kan?"

Dalam sekejap tawa tuan Oh pecah melihat anaknya berusaha menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya. Sehun tampak seperti pencuri kecil yang sedang tertangkap. Yah, orang sedang jatuh cinta. Tak lama kemudian tawa itu terhenti. "Appa minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi padanya, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa. Bukan salah appa."

Deritan pintu dengan lantai berbunyi. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya mendapati Kyungsoo dan Jongin disana. Ia menatap Jongin tak suka. Kenapa mereka bersama?

"Noona baru dari mana?" Suara husky Sehun memecah keheningan sementara ruangan itu.

"Eomma menyuruhnya mengambilan barang-barang appa."

Sehun tak berniat membalasnya. Ia terdiam terlebih untuk berfikir. Benar, kalau dia harus menjaga Luhan, maka ia tak bisa menjaga noonanya. Kalau begini Jongin akan seenaknya sendiri mendekati Kyungsoo. Sehun menghela nafas lelah dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Ia menatap Jongin dengan wajah dongkolnya sebentar kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

Jongin yang menyadari gelagat aneh Sehun megikutinya keluar ruangan. Ia bisa melihat Sehun tertunduk lesuu memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali. Jongin mendekatinya, menyentuh perlahan bahunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Parah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah cantiknya karena terhalang alat bantu pernafasan."

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah rupawan Jongin. Ia beberapa kali mengusap punggung Sehun yang menurutnya tampak kecil sekarang. Jongin tahu apa yang dirasakan Sehun. Rasanya tidak enak. Begitu…

Menyesakkan.

"Aku sangat yakin kau tahu sewaktu aku kecil aku adalah anak yang cengeng."

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Yah, tidak diragukan lagi."

Obsidian Sehun mulai menerawang. "Kyungsoo noona yang selalu menjagaku saat aku yang lemah in dijahili, ditertawakan dan dibully. Yah, dia yang selalu menjaga dan membelaku. Itulah kenapa aku begitu menyayanginya. Seiring berjalannya waktu aku tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat dan besar. Aku selalu berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan selalu menjaga noona sebagai bentuk terima kasih.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak suka saat kau ingin mendekatiya." Jongin terdiam, membiarkan Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau bukan tipe laki-laki yang baik untuk noona. Kita berdua tahu itu. Bar, wanita, bir an sex bukan hal yang tabu untukmu sedangkan Kyungsoo noona belum pernah sama sekali berhubungan dengan hal-hal itu. Terlebih lagi kau tak pernah memiliki hubungan serius dengan seseorang. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan noona dekat dengan laki-laki seperti itu? semakin kau ingin mendekatinya, semakin banyak kau akan mendekatinya. Karena kau adalah sahabatku, aku minta ini baik-baik. Jauhi Kyungsoo noona."

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia ingin membela dirinya sendiri dan membantah ucapan Sehun tapi ia tak bisa. Sehun benar. "Aku mengerti."

Sehun bisa melihat senyuman palsu yang Jongin tunjukkan. Walaupun Jomgin berusaha menyembunyikannya tapi Sehun tahu kalau dia sedang berusaha menutupi kekecewaannya dibalik senyuman itu. Apa Jongin bersungguh-sungguh?

"Aku akan pulang kalau begitu. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan disini. Sampaikan salamku pada Luhan kalau dia terbangun nanti." Tepat setelah anggukan kecil pada kepala Sehun, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah sakit.

* * *

Gelap

Sunyi

Tak ada niatan sedikitpun bagi Jongin untuk menyalakan penerangan di kamarnya. Rasa aneh di dadanya membuatnya malas melakukan apapun. Ia terus berbaring terlentang di atas kasur empuknya sambil mencermati bangunan pepohonan yang jatuh diatas langit-langit kamarnya.

Perasaan aneh apa lagi ini? kenapa begitu mengganjal? Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak? Oh ayolah, ia hanya ditolak Sehun –dalam artian untuk mendekati noonanya-. Harusnya Jongin tak perduli tapi kali ini berbeda. Otaknya seakan dipenuhi dengan sesuatu abstrak yang membuat jantungnya serasa ditimpa dengan ribuan batu. Kenapa sensitif sekali?

Sehun benar, dia bukan laki-laki yang baik. Memperlakukan banyak wanita layaknya mainan yang bisa dimaikan atau di buang jika ia bosan. Benar-benar laki-laki yang berengsek.

"Hah! Astaga-" Suaranya terdengar parau dan serak.

Ia menutupi kedua matanya dengan salah satu lengannya. Suara-suara Sehun tak henti-hentinya bergema di otaknya. Dia memang tidak pernah serius pada seorang wanita karena Jongin pikir mereka semua sama. Hanya saja Pandangannya itu berubah ketika Kyungsoo muncul. Jongin tak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik namun satu hal yang ia tahu. Kyungsoo itu…

Berbeda.

Mungkin saja ini hanya ketertarikan sementara karena Jongin belum pernah menemukan spesies wanita seperti Kyungsoo. Kalau benar, sepertinya lebih baik dia menjauh seperti yang dikatakan Sehun. Lagipula Sehun juga benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Tunggu, tapi bagaimana kalau ketertarikan itu tidak bersifat sementara?

"Arrrggh!" Jongin menelungkupkan badannya. Lucu? Sangat! Jongin sudah berubah 180 derajat menjadi pribadi yang lain hanya karena seorang wanita. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Jongin membukanya. Cahaya ponsel itu seketika memberikan penerangan yang berarti bagi kamar yang gelap itu, membuat kedua obsidian Jongin harus menyipit untuk beradaptasi.

**Song Chaera**

**Oppa, kami mengadakan pesta malam ini. Apa kau mau datang? Sudah lama sekali kau tidak bergabung bersama kami. Datanglah, kami akan benar-benar senang kalau kau datang.**

Helaan nafas –sekali lagi- terdengar pada ruangan yang gelap itu. Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya. Menyibukkan diri dalam pesta dan menyembuhkan kembali sifat Jongin yang dulu sepertinya terdengar lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apapun.

* * *

Kyungsoo merapikan rangkaian bunga yang menghias indah meja di sebelah ranjang rawat tuan Oh. Ia bosan sekali akhir-akhir ini. Ia sudah mencoba melamar pekerjaan di beberapa perusahaan namun masih belum ada panggilan untuk melakukan wawancara. Menunggu itu menyebalkan. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Jadi ia memilih untuk datang ke rumah sakit selagi eommanya bekerja.

Sedikit saja ia merasa kesepian. Padahal biasanya ia terbiasa dengan kesendirian seperti ini tapi nyatanya kali ini berbeda. Rasanya sedikit hampa.

Mungkin karena kemarin ada seseorang yang menemaninya seharian sehingga kesendirian itu tidak terlalu terasa. Seorang bocah yang dengan lancangnya mengatakan kalau menyukainya. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa mempercayai ucapannya semudah itu. Mereka bedua bahkan hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Ah sudahlah. Lagipula kenapa harus memikirkan bocah itu.

Kyungsoo tersiam sebentar kemudian terlonjak membuat tuan Oh berjengit kaget. "Astaga appa! Aku melupakan ponselku!"

Tuan Oh mengusap dadanya perlahan. "Kau mengageti appa. Yasudah, ambil saja."

"Apa tidak apa aku tinggal sendiri?" Tuan Oh hanya mengangguk.

"Masih banyak perawat disini yang akan menjaga appa." Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia segera mengambil tasnya. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Kyungsoo sedikit merutuki kebodohannya yang pelupa seperti ini. Mungkin saja gen keluarga mengingat Sehun juga sering meninggalkan barang-barangnya. Sebenarnya kalau dalam keadaan biasa ia akan membiarkan saja ponselnya tertinggal di rumah tapi kalau ada pesan masuk yang memintanya melakukan wawancara untuk pekerjaan barunya nanti, bisa repot kalau tidak cepat-cepat dibaca.

Oh ya, masalah Sehun, ia belum bertemu dengan adik kesayangannya itu hari ini. akhir-akhir ini ia juga bertingkah sangat aneh. Jarang sekali pulang ke rumah dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan anak yang mengalami kecelakaan bersama appa waktu itu. Sikapnya itu aneh sekali dari Oh Sehun yang biasanya. Padahal ia selalu saja cuek kalau berurusan dengan orang asing. Apa Sehun sebenarnya sudah mengenal anak itu?

"Ah!" Kyungsoo memekik kecil saat tiba-tiba angina berhembus kencang menerbangkan daun-daun yang berserakan di tanah. Kyungsoo sendiri berusaha melindungi wajah dan matanya dari debu yang berterbangan. Ia berusaha merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan tertiup angina. Dan saat itu tatapan mereka bertemu.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Rambutnya sama sekali tidak tertata rapi, bajunya juga, belum lagi raut wajahnya yang tampak menyedihkan, menatap perempuan mungil dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang memilukan. Tunggu, ada apa dengan bocah ini? Dia tampak benar-benar kacau.

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Saat mereka berhadapan seperti ini entah kenapa ia tampak begitu kecil.

Dalam kedipan mata, Jongin merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, membawanya pada sebuah pelukan hangat. Kyungsoo terdiam, terlalu shock untuk mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

Hanya sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya Jongin melepas pelukannya dan dengan cepat mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir tebal Kyungsoo, melumatnya perlahan memberikan sebuah sensasi aneh.

Kyungsoo membola.

Jongin menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Oke, maaf ada sedikit typo di chapter sebelumnya cuman gabisa aku ganti. Yah, makasih buat salah satu guest yang teliti banget bacanya. Maaf atas typonya ya, semoga kalian paham maksud terdalam yang ingin saya sampaikan/?

fav/follow/review

fav/follow/review

sankyu~


End file.
